


Отпущение грехов

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: — В чём ты хочешь покаяться? — спрашивает верховный капеллан.Асторат отвечает не сразу. Пауза затягивается, прежде чем он произносит наконец:— В желании, милорд.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Отпущение грехов

Свечи слабо мерцают при движении воздуха, когда Асторат опускается на колени.  
— В чём ты хочешь покаяться? — спрашивает верховный капеллан.  
Асторат отвечает не сразу. Пауза затягивается, прежде чем он произносит наконец:  
— В желании, милорд.  
Эрион приподнимает бровь.  
— Вот как? И какое желание так поглотило тебя?  
Асторат стоит перед ним на коленях, обнажённый, бледная кожа блестит от ароматных масел, длинные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Он ещё юн, пожалуй, слишком юн для капеллана, но в его глазах горит мрачная решимость идти до конца. Каким бы ни был этот конец.  
Слова срываются с губ за мгновение до того, как Эрион читает их в его взгляде.  
— Я желаю вас, милорд.  
Верховный капеллан сдерживает усмешку.  
— Вот как? Это тяжкий грех, брат.  
— Я знаю, милорд.  
— Готов ли ты раскаяться в нём?  
Асторат вновь медлит с ответом.  
— Да, милорд, — произносит он наконец.  
— Хорошо.  
Тонкий алый шнур стягивает запястья Астората за спиной, узлы врезаются в кожу. Шнур ласково обвивает предплечья, грудь, а потом бёдра и голени, оставляя его стоять на коленях. Как последний штрих, алая лента опускается ему на глаза. Эрион чувствует его горячее дыхание, связывая концы ленты на затылке; слышит, как бьётся учащённый пульс двух сердец.  
Асторат знает, что будет дальше, ради этого он пришёл сюда, ради этого просил о епитимье. Для этого он сознаётся в своём грехе каждый раз.  
— Раскаиваешься ли ты в своём прегрешении? — спрашивает Эрион, проводя головкой члена по губам Астората, алым от прилившей крови.  
— Да, — шепчет тот.  
— Искренне ли твоё раскаяние?  
— Да.  
— Глубоко ли оно?..  
— Так глубоко, насколько я смогу, милорд, — отвечает Асторат.  
Эрион слегка улыбается.  
— Что ж, давай это узнаем.  
Асторат подаётся вперёд, чтобы обхватить губами его член. Облизнуть головку, отстраниться, потом вобрать глубже. Не видя, он может руководствоваться только своими ощущениями. Он двигается осторожно, точнее, почти не двигается совсем — не потому что не может шевельнуться, связанный, а потому что неловкое движение разорвёт сковывающие его путы.  
Он это знает. Эрион знает это не хуже. Но такова их суть — Кровавые Ангелы обречены всю жизнь держать себя под строгим контролем. Одно неловкое движение — и зверь, что дремлет в их сердцах, разорвёт оковы. И, вырвавшись на волю, уничтожит всё.  
Эрион позволяет себе стон удовольствия и слегка нажимает ладонью на затылок Астората, приглашая его взять глубже.  
Верховный капеллан должен уметь держать себя в руках, как никто другой. Как бы ни были сильны его страсти и желания. Они оба понимают это.  
И, хотя мышцы Астората вздуваются буграми под тонкой сетью алых пут, шнур остаётся цел.  
Но Эрион точно знает, что его ученик совершит тот же грех снова.  



End file.
